Teresa
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name derives from "Teresa." A 4th century feminine name in its "Therasia" form, it was generally confined to Spain and Portugal until the 17th century, when it was made famous by Teresa of Ávila, Princess Maria Theresa and Maria Theresa of Austria. 'Greek origin' Of uncertain Greek Bronze age origin. The etymological roots of "Teresa" may ultimately derive from the word element for "heat" or "passion," variously attributed to θερος (theros) "summer", θεριζω (therizo) "to harvest", or one of two volcanic islands named "Therasia" Θηρασιά ( ), possibly the name of an unknown volcano goddess, similar to the Sicilian volcano goddess Aetna. In the Greek Cyclades, Therasia is the smaller sister island of Thera (θɪrə), "Therasia" being a possible diminutive of "Thera." Both islands are the remains of the Minoan eruption, which destroyed an island thought to be the original Atlantis. In another Claymore-like context, "Therasia" is also the old Greek name of Vulcano, the volcanic island north of Sicily from where the modern word "volcano" derives from. In Greek mythology, the volcano on Therasia is where the Cyclopes, awakened-like beings, forge thunderbolts for Zeus. Regardless of how the Greek word element for "heat" became the name Teresa, all the possibilities suggest a fiery temper. ''Claymore Teresa is depicted as one of the twin goddesses of love (the other being Clare) in the opening credits of the anime. The Tokyopop edition switches from "Teresa" to the earlier "Theresa" spelling.''Claymore 20, Tokyopop, Scene 110, p.82 'Nickname' 微笑 bishō (smile) stems from Teresa's lack of specialized technique from which warrior nicknames often derive from.Claymore 4, Scene 20, p.148 Versatility enables her use of standard sword technique to overcome specialized techniques of opponents. For details on the alleged "faint" aspect of Teresa's "smile," see "On Teresa's nickname" in Notes below. Appearance 'Young girl' Teresa appears as a young girl with wavy, dark mid-back hair and big dark eyes, double-lidded.Claymore 23, front panel 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' The same wavy mid-back hair, but now blonde from the Yoma implantation. The waves of hair frame a doll-like face, with high forehead and prominent double-lidded eyes that never darken, but remain lipid regardless of circumstances. As a trainee, she wears a ponytail. She reverts to wearing her hair down as an adult warrior. Teresa resembles a blonde version of "Midori," Seiichirō Kitano's mother in Norihiro Yagi's earlier series, Angel Densetsu. Midori shares certain personality traits with Teresa, including "innocently" terrorizing ordinary humans. Midori 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform of the Teresa Era. The faulds skirt has a rhomboid protective plate in the seat. An old-fashion plate buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders, plus a sword carrier over the cervical of the spine. Like most warriors of the era, vambraces only cover the wrists, while chausses are worn below the knee. Teresa's equipment Personality When Teresa first appears in the Claymore series, she has been with the Organization for a number of years and is the current No. 1. She has become a blase killer of Yoma. Rude and abrupt with human clients, she and takes delight in frightening them with stories of Yoma destruction. Initally abusive to a mysterious girl, Teresa icy calm melts as Clare enters her life. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 1—Teresa's number—is the number of someone fated to dominate over all others. But when a number 1 goes out of character, as Teresa does after meeting Clare, the end is often disaster. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 *Yoma power: S *Agility: A *Strength: A *Mental: A *Sensing: S *Leadership: B 'Class' Teresa is an offensive type warrior, her sensing ability being Preemptive Sensing and Versatility.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 'Technique' 'Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing' Preemptive Sensing enables Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 Contrary to forums and reference sites, Teresa is never conclusively shown to be using this technique, even when fighting Ilena at the inn. This technique is often confused with sensing Yoma auras, an ability all Claymore warriors have in varying degrees. 'Standard sword technique' Versatility enables standard sword technique to counter specialized technique, as well as higher baselines. Teresa confronts a purge team with higher baselines—Ilena rates higher in mental (A+ versus Teresa's A), Sophia is stronger (A+ versus Teresa's A), Priscilla and Noel are more agile (A+ versus Teresa's A).Claymore 4, Scene 20, p. 156 Teresa is shown only using the three basic sword strokes and standard defenses to defeat the team and does not use sensing or Yoma energy release to improve performance.Claymore 4, Scene 19–Scene 21, pp. 124–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 7–Anime Scene 8 Only on the plateau does Teresa release her energy at 10%. 'Organization assessment' The Organization notes Teresa's simultaneous ability to fight without using Yoma power, yet to be able to sense it. Judged as the strongest warrior in Organization by Orsay.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 Weaker warriors such as Clare must switch between the sensing and release modes, as Miria points out in the Slashers arc. History 'Generation myth' According to the Organization's "Yoma War Record," Teresa belongs to the "Teresa Era" (テレサ時代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 732 of the "Old Generation" (旧世代).Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 732–733 The "Luciela Era" also belongs to the Old Generation.Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 There is actually no generation named after a warrior. See Generations. The confusion is partially due to scanlations and the official English translations. The VIZ Media translation has Orsay saying that Teresa is a "Seventy-Seventh generation Claymore...Warrior Number 182."Claymore 3, p. 82; Scene 12, Claymore, Anime Scene 5 The original Japanese text says "Period 77, 182nd" (77期182番目). The Japanese text never mentions "generation" or "warrior."Claymore 3, Scene 12, p. 82 In the FUNimation anime, Orsay says "Teresa, the 182nd warrior of the 77th class."Claymore, Anime Scene 5 There is no current consensus on what "77期182番目" actually means. During the "Marked for Death" arc, warrior numbers are retconned with the concept of rank. Teresa's original "Number 182" is replaced with "No. 1." 'Childhood' In the manga version of Teresa's stay at the inn, she spends a restless afternoon in bed. Teresa dreams of an earlier life, either real or imagined, where she had dark hair and dark eyes. She further dreams of betrayal, being sold to the Organization by those she trusted. Her choice was "to die a begger or become a tool of the Organization"Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 97. Teresa before Yoma implantation 'Organization' 'Trainee' After a failed Controlled Awakening experiment, where Luciela becomes an Abyssal One, her sister Rafaela is exiled by the Organization. Rafaela passes through a village near Organization Headquarters. At a forest pond, Rafaela meets a young runaway trainee, Teresa, who can already detect Rafaela's Yoma aura, despite Rafaela's Yoma Energy Suppression.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 15–20 Teresa as trainee 'Warrior' 'Rockwell Hill' During the Rebellion at Organization Headquarters, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Hysteria's soliloquy describes two warriors that purged Hysteria on Rockwell Hill—warrior No. 4, Rosemary, and a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named by Hysteria. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing Rosemary to deliver the coup de grace.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, Priscilla's remaining Yoma energy takes over Hysteria's mind. Priscilla's memories of Teresa are commingled with Hysteria's. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the smiling warrior of being a murderer and disobeying the Organization. Finally, the Yoma energy takes the shape of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 'Godar Hill mission' After Teresa becomes warrior No. 1, Orsay gives her a new assignment—a black card belonging to Rosemary, the former No. 1 now demoted to No. 2. Teresa says she does not understand why Rosemary choose her. Depending on the language edition, Teresa either says she and Rosemary had no regular contact with each other, or they never met.Claymore 13, Shueisha, Extra Scene 1, p. 131–134''Claymore 13'', Extra Scene 1, p. 131–134 At sunrise, Teresa reaches Godar Hill, where Rosemary awaits. Teresa guesses that Rosemary, angry at losing her No. 1 status, wants to fight. In the ensuing combat, Rosemary morphs into a 3-jaw crustacean-like awakened. When asked, Rosemary reveals that she awoke before sending her black card. Teresa is relieved—she was afraid it was her fault that Rosemary awoke. Eventually, Teresa kills Rosemary.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, pp. 154–155 Afterward, then Orsay sees Teresa's disheveled state, he asks if Rosemary awoke. She says no and that Rosemary was euthanized as normal, thus preserving Rosemary's honor.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, pp. 156–157 'Clare' In the manga and anime series, Teresa first appears suppressing Yoma at an unnamed village. When a villager tries to pay her, she refuses it. When she instructs him to give it to a Man in Black, the villager asks what if he gives it to the wrong person. She brusquely says that is not her problem. But if the Organization does not receive payment, Yoma may attack the village in a few days and the Organization will not help. This sends the villagers into a panic.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 71–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 Afterward, on the outskirts of the village, Orsay tells her not to frighten the clientele. He then assigns her to the Teo mission.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 79–83; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 Teresa's first appearance The manga and anime differ from the time Teresa arrives in the village to when she leaves the inn. ='Manga Teo' = After finding no Yoma in Teo (unshown), Teresa arrives at dawn in a neighboring village, unnamed. In the marketplace, Teresa kills six Yoma, then inadvertently rescues a girl from a seventh pretending to be the father.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 94–95 At the local inn, Teresa has an uneasy afternoon nap in bed, dreaming of her ill-fated childhood. She frightens the inn-keeper who brings dinner.Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 101–102 Teresa continues her ill-tempered behavior as she leaves the village, rather than stay overnight. When a villager offer money for the Yoma suppression, Teresa refuses. The original request came from Teo, not the present village.Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 103 ='Anime Teo' = Teresa arrives at dawn in the same village, now renamed "Teo." In the marketplace, Teresa kills the seven Yoma and rescues the girl as in the manga. At the local inn, Teresa cannot sleep and stays up all night. The dream sequence about her childhood never occurs. Teresa quietly leaves the inn the next morning. The inn-keeper is not shown. When a villager offers payment, she refuses it, saying that a Man in Black will come collect it.Claymore, Anime Scene In this version, the village made the original request for Yoma suppression and must pay. ='Mystery girl' = As Teresa is about to leave the village, the mute girl from the previous morning tugs Teresa's cape. Teresa kicks her back. But the girl keeps approaching and Teresa kicks her back again and again. When Teresa asks if she killed the girl's father, the frightened villagers only say that the Yoma used the girl to masquerade themselves.Claymore '', Scene 13, pp. 97–112; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 5 Inexplicably, the mute girl follows Teresa through the wilderness, darkness setting in. When the girl spies on Teresa sitting before at a campfire, Teresa vanishes. Suddenly, Teresa is behind the girl, Teresa's sword blade over the girl's shoulder. Then bandits jump down from the trees and surround them. Teresa cuts off a bandit's hand when he grabs the girl. The bandit leader, Boss, is unconcerned about Rig bleeding to death. Boss then explains the Organization policy on not harming humans. The penalty for Claymores killing humans is death.Claymore '', Scene 13, pp. 113–122; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 5 Teresa piques the gang's sexual interest, only to frighten them away by exposing her stigma. But Rig vows revenge on Teresa.Claymore 3, pp. 124–126; Scene 13, Claymore, Anime Scene 5 ='New old name' = The next day the girl continues to follow Teresa. When Teresa jumps down a cliff, the girl imitates her. The girl hits a outlying tree on the way down, which breaks her fall. But she is knocked out on landing. Teresa brutally throws the girl into a lake, which revives her. When the girl remove her dress, she reveals Yoma scars over her body. Teresa feeds the girl a pineapple-like fruit and the next morning a rabbit. The next day, Teresa tries to name the young girl Clare, only to find out that is her name. Later, Teresa tells Clare about the twin goddesses, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 3, Scene 14, pp. 156–157; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 They eventually arrive at atop a hill, the village of Rokut in the valley below. Teresa says they will arrive there tomorrow. When Teresa tells Clare that she plans to leave her with a family in town, Clare rejects the idea by shaking her head no.Claymore 3, Scene 15, pp. 161–164; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 That night, after Clare is asleep, Teresa leaves camp and looks for Rig. Apathetic and in reality self-hating, Teresa allows a Yoma-like Rig to have sex with her. But Clare is awake and attacks Rig with a big stick. Rig beats Clare, but Teresa takes his sword and holds it to his throat. When he warns her about the consequences of killing a human, she tells him "Whether I obey the rule or break it and get killed by my comrades is my choice." Rig flees in terror.Claymore 3, Scene 15, pp. 165–181; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Clare buries her face in Teresa's stigma. She believes that Teresa is in pain from the unhealable incision. Clare can now speak and reveals seeing the same pain in Teresa's eyes as Clare suffers and only wants to comfort Teresa. Teresa thinks, "This little girl who's not even half my size taught me that even tears can flow from these silver eyes." Teresa and Clare bond like mother and daughter.Claymore 3, Scene 15, pp. 183–191; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 ='Rokut mission' = They continue their travels. They arrive at Rokut village. At a dress shop Teresa buys new clothes for Clare, then leaves Clare with a foster family. Teresa's farewell When Teresa realizes the bandits were only waiting for her to kill the Yoma and leave, she returns too late to save the burning village, as the bandits massacre the villagers. Rig drags an unconscious Clare from an alley. He taunts Teresa by hinting how he plans to abuse Clare. Teresa retrieves Clare, taking Rig's remaining hand with them. When Rig demands that she give back his hand, his already bisected body collapses. Boss now challenges her with his Falcon Sword. He believes he can take her on, but she defeats him anyway. Then she executes the entire gang. From a cliff (manga) or roof (anime), Orsay witnesses everything.Claymore 4, Scene 17, pp. 51–53; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Teresa broke the cardinal rule of the Organization—never kill humans. Later on a desert plain, Teresa is about to executed by a circle of warriors. When she asks Orsay about Clare's fate, he refuses to answer. Teresa paralyzes the warriors with her sword and says "From now on, I'm going to live for the girl." She leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 54–68; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 When another Man in Black (Ermita in the anime) worries about the situation, Orsay orders him to send No. 2 through 5 to purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 ='Marked for death' = Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—suppress Yoma en masse in an infested village. They argue who should be No. 3.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 71–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 As they are about to fight, No. 2, "Quicksword" Ilena, arrives and seemingly kills two Yoma without touching her sword. She orders Sophia and Noel to behave themselves. Ilena reveals the real purpose of meeting here—to announce the purge of Teresa. When Noel asks who is No. 5, Sophia says Elda. Then Ilena says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This enrages Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 81–90; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from an alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees the alley strewn with Yoma body parts. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off her Yoma aura. Sophia never sensed her fighting in alley.Claymore 4, Scene 17, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 ='Three diversions' = At a new village, Teresa saves a young boy from a Yoma before a crowd. To Teresa's surprise, the villagers welcome her and urge her to stay. Guests of honor at the local inn, Teresa and Clare spend their last moments of happiness together. In her shirt and leggings, Teresa lounges on the bed with Clare, who teases Teresa about her Teresa's fears of rejection by the villagers, then falls asleep. Soon Teresa senses the purge team's arrival. Ilena and Sophia enter the inn, while Noel remains outside.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 103–122; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Ilena bursts into Teresa's room. She finds Teresa back in her armor, minus her faulds, sitting in a chair waiting patiently. In the ensuing sword-fight, Teresa easily keeps up with Ilena's Quicksword. But the fight is only the first diversion. Downstairs in the lobby, the second diversion is taking place. Sophia plunges her sword through the ceiling. But Teresa dodges the blade.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 123–129; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 As Ilena planned, Teresa retreats to the window, where the third diversion happens—Noel attacks through the window from outside. Teresa grabs Clare and escapes through the next window down to the street below, where the trap awaits. Demurely, Priscilla approaches the pair.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 130–132; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Despite Teresa's sensing ability, she does not detect Priscilla's presence behind her, until Priscilla introduces herself. Noel curses Priscilla for ruining Ilena's plan—driving Teresa out of the inn and into the street, where Priscilla was suppose to ambush her from the rear.Claymore 4, Scene 19–Scene 20, pp. 130–137; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Teresa orders Clare to retreat, then turns to Priscilla. When questioned by Teresa on why Priscilla did not kill Teresa when she had a chance, Priscilla replies that it would be dishonorable to waylay a sister warrior. But because Teresa broke the cardinal rule of the Organization, she must die.Claymore 4, Scene 20, pp. 138–141; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Priscilla is suprised by Teresa's high ability. Nonetheless, Teresa could easily kill the entire purge team. But she resists killing anyone for now. Teresa is concerned that she may have to kill Priscilla in the future.Claymore 4, Scene 20–Scene 21, pp. 157–162; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 When Priscilla fails to bring down Teresa, the other warriors join in. One-by-one, Teresa defeats them. And without Yoma power or any specialized sword technique. Unknown if Teresa previously even used her sensing ability to hold off Ilena's Quicksword. When Priscilla asks about Ilena's wounded condition, Ilena tells her to concentrate on defeating Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 21, pp. 163–186; Claymore, Anime Scene 7–8 Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure sword skill without any special technique. In fighting Priscilla, Teresa does not even need her sensing ability. Led by Priscilla, the purge team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 21, pp. 187–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 ='Last combat' = With Priscilla on her knees, Teresa is about to behead her. But due to the softening effects of being with Clare, Teresa decides to spare Priscilla's life.Claymore 5, Scene 22, pp. 11–15; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla partially awakens and pursues them. On a deserted plateau, Priscilla again fights Teresa. She repeatedly accuses Teresa of being a murderer, words that would be repeated by Hysteria years later during the Claymore rebellion. Through a trick maneuver, Priscilla wounds Teresa's forehead.Claymore 5, Scene 22, pp. 17–35; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 The purge team arrives, who witness the ongoing fight. Teresa finally releases her Yoma power, but only at 10%. But despite defeating Priscilla, Teresa refuses to behead her. Finally, Priscilla begs to be killed.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 39–60; Claymore, Anime Scene When Teresa drops her guard, Priscilla cuts off Teresa's hands and beheads her.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 61–65; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Aftermath' ='Awakening' = The purge team and Clare watch in amazed horror at Priscilla's transformation. She spouts wings and a horn on the forehead. Priscilla fully awakens into the winged, One-horned Monster. Priscilla awakens Priscilla feels wonderful. She wonders why she did not awaken earlier.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 71; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 The purge team attacks. Priscilla cuts off Ilena's arm. Then Noel counterattacks by cutting off Priscilla's arm, which instantly generates. Priscilla extensible claws impale and kill both Sophia and Noel. Priscilla again attacks Ilena, leaving her for dead.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 82–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla bids her former comrades goodbye. Priscilla walks pass Clare, ignoring her like "a stone by the side of the road." Priscilla then flies off to parts unknown, eventually ending up in the northern region of Alfons.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 88–95; Claymore, Anime Scene 9Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3 Clare now despises herself for being afraid. "It was myself, overcome with fear that I couldn't forgive."Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 93 ='Volunteer' = Clare decides to use the Organization as a venue for revenge. Clare would have no memory of how she lived after that. She only remembers searching for a stranger in black. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare searches a village, the inhabitants frightened by the strange sight. Here she does finds a Man in Black—Rubel. She demands that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her body.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 96–99; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 ='Dream' = Years later in the Paburo Mountains, after losing a sword-match to Miria, Clare faints. Lying in the rain, she dreams of Teresa sword fighting.Claymore 5, Scene 26, pp. 154–156; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 /lntuFUZSCBM Teresa in Clare's dream In the anime, as Clare descends the volcano, the ghost of Teresa appears at Jean's grave.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 Additional details 'Notes' *On Teresa's nickname: **The furigana びしょう (minute), superscripted over 微笑 (smile) in Teresa's nickname, indicates a physically small smile, especially a "grin," which can be an unhappy smile **In standard English, the adjective "faint"—commonly used in scanlations and official translations—would describe something barely perceptible, despite Teresa's smile being obvious to everyone in the story **Without the furigana びしょう, 微笑のテレサ would simply translate as "Smiling Teresa" *On Rosemary: **In the original Shueisha version of Extra Scene 1, Teresa says she had no regular contact with Rosemary, indicating theirs was not a close relationship. Teresa does not say they never met **In the VIZ Media translation of Extra Scene 1, Teresa says she never met Rosemary,Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 133 despite fighting together on Rockwell Hill *Contrary to the Organization assessment on Teresa's datasheet,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 it is unknown if Teresa ever uses her sensing ability in the "Marked for Death" arc. Teresa does not need to use it according to Ilena''Claymore 4'', Scene 20, p. 156; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 転生 Tensei (Reincarnation): Teresa—Romi Paku 4:35 'Video' *France version of Teresa and Clare in nighttime forest *Italy version of Teresa versus purge team *Japan version of Boss challenging Teresa *US version of Teresa destroying the bandit gang *US version of the purge team ambushing Teresa References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Rockwell mission Category:Godar mission Category:Teo mission Category:Rokut mission Category:Teresa mission